Standing By
by Girlygirl
Summary: Lindsay picks the tape recorder up out of the bag and she knows exactly why this happen to Danny's brother. She lets Mac fix it before she hears what it says and when it's all over she thinks Danny should hear what it says too. Post RSRD. Slightly AU. DL
1. Standing By

Okay, so EVERY D/L shipper heard Mac say it- "_Lindsay_ told me you heard the tape" and there have been a few request for someone to write a fic about exactly how Lindsay knew Danny had heard the tape. As well there have been many fic by wonderful writers on their take on what happened so this is mine. I remind firm in my belief that my muse is a D/L shipper along with the rest of us, plus she is apparently a slave driver. I own nothing andI am still a review whore; your nice, inspiring reviews help me write. I'm toying with a second chapter idea to this one depending on how many reviews I get and you all know I like LOTS so make sure to leave one (or two) for all my hard work!

**

* * *

**

_To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved _

_-George MacDonald _

**Standing By**

Lindsay pushed her black bag higher on her shoulder, holding it there with one hand like it was full of gold when in reality it held much more and holding the flowers in her other hand. She walked the generic white halls like she was on tiptoes, making sure to be a quiet as possible. She'd always done that in hospitals, always made sure not to disturb anyone, always tried to blend in. She slowed as she neared the room, nervous about what she may walk in on, scared to become a bother. She froze where she stood, entertaining the thought of turning and leaving but she knew she had to do this; plus Flack had seen her.

She smiled at him as he pushed himself off the wall outside the room and moved towards her. He was a good friend, still watching over Danny even thought Sonny Sassone had been arrested, and she knew he'd continue standing outside the hospital room until Danny didn't need him anymore; Mac's orders weren't even a factor.

"How is he?" she asked, nodding in the direction of Louie Messer's room. Flack knew right away what Messer Lindsay was referring to; he shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, he's been better," It wasn't much of an answer, it was almost exactly what Danny himself had told her when they'd brought his brother in, but it was the best Flack could give her and she knew that.

"I should go," she looked up at the taller detective, question and uncertainty clear in her eyes and he picked up on it.

"I was hoping to grab something to eat from the cafeteria. It's been a while since I've eaten anything, would you mind staying with him till I get back? Please, I promised Mac I wouldn't let him out of my sight but I'm real hungry and he'll be safe with you. I won't be long." He wasn't going to let her run away she observed, because he knew she'd never say no. Dark blue eyes, much darker then Danny's, twinkled at her as she nodded her head; he'd won.

"Thanks, Lindsay." He gave her a little wave and a smile as he disappeared the way she'd come, leaving her no choice but to move closer, leaning in the doorway to watch Danny. She took in his dejected form sitting, head down resting in his arms, beside his brother's bed and she knocked; Danny's head snapped up.

"Hi," for some reason she found herself whispering as he stood and wiped at his eyes. Lindsay looked away because it wasn't fair for him; he didn't trust her enough yet to cry in front of her but he couldn't really stop himself.

"Hey Montana," he also whispered, his voice horse from crying as he waved her in and met her halfway.

"How's your brother?" there were few things Lindsay hated more then the sound of a hospital with its cheerful nurses, eerie quiet hall and beeping machines; especially the beeping machines. She didn't say anything. Danny shrugged his shoulder; much like Flack had minutes ago, and shoved his hands deep unto his pockets as he rocked on the back of his heels.

"Louie's been better, you know, but at least he's breathing; could be worse." The both knew precisely what he meant by 'worse'. She nodded, that was much more then she ever thought he would have given her.

"I'm sor-" but he held up his hand and swiftly silenced her with a small wave of it.

"Don't, don't, just…" he trialed off, turning away from her and pulling a hand through his messy hair. She stood rooted to her spot, not wanting to upset him more then she just had. He seemed to forget she was still there and again the idea of leaving popped into her head; she could talk to him later when he'd had more time to deal. Plus she never promised Flack she'd stay _in _the room and watch him just that she'd watch him which she could do from the hall till the young cop returned.

"I'm going to go, I just wanted… never mind, I'll see you later." She moved past him, placing the flowers she'd brought on the windowsill; they would get plenty of sun come morning. Still he stood ridged in his spot when she turned and headed for the door, patting his shoulder comfortably as she passed him; his hand shot out to catch her wrist.

"No; what did you need?" she shook her head, giving him a small smile as he tugged her wrist and pulled her to stand in front of him.

"It's nothing that can't wait Danny." Unwillingly she glanced down at her bag and his eyes followed. She saw the spark in his blue orbs that told her he was going to find out one way or another. She sighed and reached into her bag before he could try. Carefully she pulled out the tape recorder that Mac had used to with Sonny. The recorder that housed the tape which was the reason that Louie was laying in the hospital bed in the first place and handed it to the man before her.

"Careful, it's our key piece of evidence." Danny nodded, recognition in his eyes as if he knew exactly what was on the tape, and as if he understood now why his brother had been beaten. Maybe he did understand, she thought, she didn't know him as well as she thought she had and word around the lab was that he knew all about the Tanglewood boys and they knew all about him. And everyone knows what happens to someone who confronts a gangster while wearing a wire; you just don't do it. But Louie had done just that to save Danny and Lindsay liked the older Messer all the more; after all blood was thicker then water. Danny gulped in a breath of air as he pressed the play button. Louie's voice filled the small hospital room and Danny tensed right away; she started to go, she shouldn't be there.

"Stay," she stilled, looking back at him as he stood at the foot of his brother's bed looking at her. "Please, would you mind staying?" Stunning, sad, clear blue eyes begged her and she nodded; she would have done anything he asked her at the moment.

"Sure," she moved back to stand in front of him as he sat at the end of the bed and as they both listened to the confession Danny reached out and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. This, she knew, would never be talked about, it would be forgotten the second she walked out of the room, and they would act as if it had never had happen but right now was different. She watched him as he pushed himself to get to the end of the tape, to listen to every piece of it up until the point were it went dead after the attack on his brother had begun and it killed her to see him like that. He never let go of her hand, even when it was over, even when he was handing it back to her and she was slipping it back into her bag. Danny rubbed small circles with his thumb on the pulse point of her wrist which was funny since she was the one who should have been comforting him. He didn't look up at her.

"Thanks," he mumbled; she'd just shed a whole new light on his relationship with his brother, on why Louie had done what he'd done and treated him the way he had for so long. Then he stood suddenly, causing her to stumble back surprised but she caught herself and didn't say anything; this wasn't the time or place.

"Yeah, I found it among your brother's personal effects and I really thought that you should hear it." She gave him one of her half smiles, not that he noticed, as he moved to stand beside Louie at the head of the bed. Danny gently reached for his brother's hand, intertwining their fingers like he had with her and pressed a kiss to his brothers bandaged and bruised forehead. Again she turned away to allow him some privacy; this wasn't her place nor her honor to witness.

"Look, if you need anything Danny, anything at all I'm here okay?" she told him softly but she didn't move towards him. Finally he looked up at her, taking her in, assessing that she meant when she was saying and he nodded that he understood. He was killing her with his tired eyes and defeated stance, this was much, much different from the strong and lively Danny she was use to. To the Danny that pushed her buttons to see how far he could go before she bit back yet was always concerned for her at the same time. "Right," she muttered, turned and leaving him to his sorrow so that he could watch his brother in peace but he stopped her at the door.

"Lindsay," it was a shock and she almost didn't catch it; it was strange to her ears and yet she loved how her name sounded coming from him.

"Yeah, Dan-" she jumped when she turned back to find him inches away from her in the doorway. Without a word he reached out, hooking his finger through the button hole on the collar of her jacket and pulling her into his arms. He buried his head in her shoulder, hiding his face in the dark curls there and she wrapped her arms around his middle to hold him. She could fell the toll this was taking on him, feel the exhaustion in his body through the muscles in his back. She wished she could take it all away but nothing short of Louie waking up was going to do that she knew.

"Thank you." He breathed into her neck and she just nodded, rubbing his back as they stood like that, silently for a few minutes.

"No problem," he pulled away slowly, fingering a curl before moved back completely and turning back to his brother; he wasn't sorry and neither was she. She stepped out of the room and found Flack leaning against the far wall smiling at her with a bag of chips in his hand.

"I guess I was right, he was safe with you, thanks." She smiled at him knowing that Flack had seen what had just happen between the two CSI's. He offered her a chip and she reached into the bag to grab one.

"Isn't that what you do; protect your own?" she asked, popping the dill pickle chip into her mouth and looking at him with knitted eyebrows; Flack nodded.

"Yeah, but there's a difference between protecting someone and making them feel safe Lindsay. It takes trust for someone to feel safe, and you made him feel safe. That's quite the honor; Danny doesn't trust with many people." Flack knew this for a fact. It had taken a long time for Danny Messer to trust him and they had been friends for years now. But then the petit brunette in front of him had gone to great lengths to prove her trust; she had disobeyed protocol by showing Danny those results first. Lindsay blushed, ducking her head for a second before looking back up at Flack again.

"How can you tell, that he trusts me I mean?" she wondered; she needed some evidence- she was a CSI after all; Flack grinned.

"I've been standing here for two days, sleeping on that chair whenever Danny passes out beside his brother's bed and he hasn't said two words to me." Lindsay followed Flack's pointed finger to the chair that sat just inside Louie's room before looking back. "Then you walk in and he's talking again and hugging you; if you don't call that trust I don't know what is?" He left her like that to think about what he'd just told her as he moved to sit in the chair inside the room; Danny had passed out with his head resting near his brother's hand on the bed.

Lindsay blinked once, twice, three times, before her feet started towards the exit. If there was one thing she knew for sure, she knew that she wasn't ever going to do anything that put Danny's trust in her in jeopardy because from what she'd heard Danny's trust was a hot commodity and she'd been lucky enough to earn it.

-Girlygirl


	2. Broken Boy

Okay, let me start by saying I know you all could have done better in the review department though thank you to those that did review they were all wonderful. This piece kept nagging me to write it so I did (I'm so weak…lol) Again I own nothing, and if you review again you might get yet another chapter. I am still a review whore; enough said.

* * *

_"The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places"_

_-Ernest Hemingway_

**Broken Boy**

Lindsay sighed as she stored her stuff in her locker; it had been two days since she'd see Danny last. Since she'd slipped into his brother's hospital room and proceeded to hold his hand while he listened to Louie confession via tape recorder; she wanted desperately to know how he was doing. Just minutes ago Mac had ended up giving her quite the talking to regarding Danny; he'd pulled her into his office and began picking her apart.

He started with her breaking protocol by going to Danny with the DNA results, with how he should fire her on the spot like he had her predecessor though he used her name; he had said Aiden. Lindsay had panicked then because Mac Taylor was all about rules and she didn't want to lose her job. She looked down as he continued to rant and rave, much like a child does when they are getting in trouble by a parent, but he never yelled at her. He didn't stop until he was in the middle of scolding her for springing the tape on Danny while he was sitting worriedly by the brother's bedside; he didn't need this now, might not be able to handle it; when Don Flack pushed into his office and saved her.

"She did was she thought was right and it was right Mac, it was exactly what Danny needed. Believe me; I was there. So if you're going to yell at her you might as well yell at me too; I let her see him." Mac sucked in a breath and the rest of his lecture as his eyes moved from Flack to her to Flack again before he sighed. He nodded to the dark haired cop before running a hand through his own hair and turning away for a moment. Apparently, having Flack vouch for you was as good as having Stella vouch for you. And like that she was free to go…almost.

"Fine, but I can't just let you walk out Lindsay. I need to suspend you for a couple of days; sorry." She wrinkled her nose, so close to getting off, but took her punishment without a word; she knew how much worse it could have been. Stella caught her as she was closing her locker to go.

"Hey, I heard, are you okay?" she patted Lindsay's shoulder, light eye clear with worry. "I can talk to Mac if you want me to?" Lindsay shook her head.

"Thanks but I'm fine. Plus I think Flack did all the damage control he could already and Mac's right, I deserve some punishment though I still would have done what I did." Lindsay shrugged her shoulders as Stella walked her out. Lindsay, she noted, did exactly what Stella herself would have in that situation and that made her like the young CSI all the more. "The way I see it, I just got two days vacation."

"That's my girl, I'll see you Wednesday." Lindsay nodded as she pushed her black bag higher on her shoulder and waved goodbye to Stella as she made her way out of the building and started for home. It was dark out already and she was tired.

She climbed the three flights of stairs to her floor and pushed her door open with her side; it really didn't look good being suspended 7 months into a new job. The door clicked behind her and she locked it while she kicked off her shoes and left the lights off. She slipped off her jacket, the same one Danny had hooked his finger through, lazily letting it pool by her shoes as she moved towards her bathroom. A hot bath, she decided, sounded wonderful and as she made her way towards it she began taking off her clothes.

She ripped off her plain white tee-shirt, throwing it in the general direction of her living room, not caring where it landed; she'd find it later. She continued on, hopping on one foot and then the other as she peeled off her socks, letting them lay where they fell. Lindsay patted barefoot now down the hall as she unzipped her jeans and stepped out of them halfway to the bathroom. It had been a long time since she'd walked around her house in only her underwear and bra, here or in Montana and it felt really good; she smiled.

Lindsay opted for flicking on the small shower radio en lieu of the lights, allowing soft country music to fill the small space of her bathroom as she started to fill the tub. She turned away from the bathtub, grabbing a hair elastic from up top a candle and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, brushing fallen curls out of her face. She hummed along with the quiet love song playing as she pulled a lighter off the soap dish and started lighting the cappuccino candles she had scattered around the room. The soft light of the fire set off shadows in the room, made her brown eyes glow, and reflected in the mirror. She remembered late summer nights, when her whole house was lit by candles and the windows were open to get in warm breezes and she felt free. That though, was a long time ago and she missed it; back in Montana.

She slipped off her undergarments and stepped into the tub with its water so hot the steamed rolled off it; she settled down in contentment. She lent back and closed her eyes, letting the last few days roll away except for her thoughts of Danny. She itched to call him, to hear his voice and see how he was doing but she didn't want to become a bother; not now. He'd call when he was ready, if he wanted to; she'd have to except that.

Lindsay stayed like that until the water had turned cold before she stepped out, wrapped a fluffy red towel around herself and drained the tub. She began blowing out all the candles and flicked off the radio on her way out of the bathroom and towards her own room. She pulled on her pajamas, black yoga pants and a brown tank top before getting into bed; sleep was calling her.

It was midnight when her head hit the pillow as she pulled up the covers and it was 12:01am when she fell asleep. And, it was 3:17am when persistent knocking at her door woke her up. She shook sleep away, stumbling to the door as she pulled on her robe and stood on tiptoes to look out of the peephole. Her heart sped up as she took a loud intake of breath and hurried to pull open the door.

"Danny?" he looked up at her through his eyelashes but kept his head down and his hands hidden in his jacket pockets.

"Can I come in?" she nodded, and moved back to let him slip inside before locking her door behind him; did he realize the time? She didn't say anything about it.

"Did something happen with your bother?" She asked as he took off his shoes beside hers and bent to pick up her discarded jacket before hanging both of their jackets in her closet. He shook his head slowly.

"No, he's…he's still the same." His eyes started to adjust to the darkness of her apartment as he gazed at her; his voice was haggard and low.

"Can I get you something? Coffee, tea?" It had been there, on the tip of her tongue; alcohol, but she stopped herself. Right now with everything going on he'd probably say yes and there was a high chance that mixing alcohol and pain would lead to regret the next morning on both their parts. He didn't need regret on his shoulders too; at least not more then he already seemed to have.

"Don't go out of your way." But she waved him off, turning towards her kitchen; Danny followed.

"I'm not, don't worry." She flashed him a small smile over her shoulder as she reached for the kitchen lights; he grabbed her hand.

"Leave 'em off," she understood, dropping her hand; his eyes couldn't take the light right now so she did as he asked. He followed as she moved flawlessly around her kitchen in the dark; boiling water, grabbing coffee mugs and filling them with chamomile tea. She never asked if he like chamomile but somehow she knew. She handed him a mug which he thanked her for before he added sugar and wondered into her living room; noticing her socks as he passed her hall entrance. Lindsay noticed him notice her socks and blushed as she picked them up and tossed them into the hamper before joining him on the couch.

"Do you want to talk? Tell me what happened; why you're here?" she looked into her tea cup, hopped he didn't think she was kicking him out before looking back at him. Flack had said that Danny trusted her but she didn't want to push. Danny growled and lent back, shrugging his shoulders.

"You said if I needed anything right?" he questioned, that was what she'd told him at the hospital; Lindsay nodded. He tried to get move comfortable, pushing into the back of her couch before his eyebrows kitted and he reached behind him to pull out her shirt.

"Are you sure I didn't ruin anything? Do you have someone here?" Her tee-shirt dangled from his finger in front of her face. Lindsay shook her head, but he wondered why he kept finding her clothes flung everywhere. For the first time he noticed the time and took in her appearance; he shouldn't have come, it was late.

"No, no, there's no one here; I just have bad aim." She blushed as she snatched the shirt from him and stood to place it in the hamper in her bathroom as well; he followed. His eyebrows shot up when he saw her jeans lying there and even with everything on his plate he couldn't help but laugh.

"My, my, my, Montana, if I didn't know better I'd think I caught you in the middle of something; I should have come earlier." She stopped walking, turned in her hallway to look at him with her jeans resting in her arms and smiled; that was the Danny she knew.

"You didn't miss anything exciting; I was just being lazy seeing as I have the time now." She rambled, entering her bathroom and dropping the rest of her clothes into the hamper, thankful she'd placed her undergarments in there before.

"You have a nice place here," he was moving into her bedroom before she could stop him and she followed him in. "Small, but it is just you." Lindsay lent against the doorway and nodded, wondering if he was ever going to tell her why he'd come by or if he was just going to keep avoiding it.

"Plus it was the only decent place in Manhattan that I could afford." She reached out as he neared and tugged on the sleeve of his tee-shirt. "Come on, our tea is getting cold." He let her lead him back to the living room, he knew she wanted answers, knew she wanted to ask other questions but he didn't know what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she pulled her robe tighter around herself as she shook her head, sending curls flying around her shoulders.

"No, don't be, it's fine." After a beat she finally asked the question she'd been dying to since she'd pulled open her front door. "Are you okay Danny?" She pulled her knees up to her chest as she rested her back against the arm rest and faced him; he shook his head.

"I don't know. I mean at least Louie's alive so yeah I'm okay but he hasn't woken up and the longer he's in the coma the harder it will be for him to come out of it so, no I'm not okay." She picked up on how he wouldn't look at her, on how he was fidgeting with his fingers; he was so new at talking about his feelings.

Something beyond her control propelled her forward until she was on her knees hugging him around his neck from his side. Danny turned into her so that his arms were wrapped around her middle, pressing her closer to him, feeling the warmth her body gave off, breathing in her scent. He found she smelled like cappuccino mixed lightly with vanilla; he liked it. They stayed like that for a long while, her holding him and him letting her. Lindsay knew that like in the hospital they would never speak of this again; it would stay inside the walls of her apartment. They pulled back slowly and he fingered a curl as he looked at her.

"I should go; you need to sleep, you have work tomorrow." But he didn't let go of her hair, and he made no move to go which was just as well because she opened her mouth to stop him anyway.

"Nope, Mac suspended me for two days." He knew it was because of him but he didn't say anything and she didn't mind. "And it's really late Danny why don't you just stay here, on the couch until morning?" Danny didn't know how much he had wanted her to ask him that until she had; he nodded. "Good," she used his knee to push herself off the couch as she went to get him a pillow and some blankets.

"I owe you, Montana." He told her as he took the pillow from her and let her spread a blanket over the couch and placed another one the coffee table for him.

"Forget it, I told you anything; I meant it." She bid him goodnight as she watched him stretch out on her couch and cover himself with the blanket before she disappeared into her own room. Not even two minutes later, just as she'd managed to settle into bed, Danny appeared in her doorway.

"Lindsay?" his sounded so small, like a little boy lost and it was breaking her heart.

"Yeah Danny?" he moved into the room cautiously as she sat up.

"I need to sleep but I can't. They sent me home…" she cut him off.

"They? Who Danny?"

"My mother, Mac, Stella even, but it's too quiet at home so I came here." She nodded, touched that he'd thought to come to her instead of someone else. "In the hospital it was quiet but when I put my head down on Louie's bed I could hear him breathing and that helped; I need to hear breathing."

She knew what he was asking her and she moved over to let him slid in; this as well would never be talked about. She noted bare feet as he moved in next her and reached out to intertwine their fingers, gently pulling his lips across her knuckles. So un-Danny like she thought; or was it really?

"Thank you," she let him pull her a little closer when he tucked their intertwined fingers under his cheek and she watched him as he watched her until her calm breathing lulled him off to sleep. She watched him until her eyes couldn't stay open any longer then followed him into sleep, but not before she reached out to gingerly touch his face; this broken boy beside her.

-Girlygirl


	3. Ease Up

I'm so proud of all of you; you did so much better with the reviewing and look a reward- chapter 3 and in less then a week later! Though the last chapter was just my mind (and muse) having fun this chapter is my take on why Lindsay freaked out in 'All Access'. Now the idea and my muse for the next chapter have yet to come together perfectly (they're still working out all the details) so please forgive me if your wait is a little longer then it was for this one. Word of advice; chances are that the more you review the quicker I'll be at writing the next part. I got 13 reviews for chapter 2 so I say we go for at least 14 reviews for this chapter…LOL. Oh and I own nothing.

* * *

"_Pain is weakness leaving the body"_

_-Daniel R. Evans_

**Ease Up**

Danny looked at the door in front of him, noticing things he'd hadn't the other night when he'd showed up there cashing in on her offer of needing anything. He noted that the wood was dark, and that the peephole was just below the gold plated numbers but what he noted most was how he was stalling. Something about the way she had acted that day about Stella's case had worried him and he wanted to know if she was okay. After they'd closed their case and watched the officer lead Felicia Badman out she'd tuned on her heel and left before he could stop her.

Danny shifted on his feet, sliding his free hand into his pocket and debating on whether he should knock or not. People probably already thought he was crazy; he'd been standing outside her apartment for going on ten minutes now. Why was it he had had no problem knocking on said door three days ago? When it had been 3 something in the morning as oppose to now at just passed 7:30pm? When he knew he wouldn't be waking her and when he might 'accidentally' walk in on her throwing her clothes in every direction? But then he reasoned, it was very likely that he hadn't knocked because there was a small chance that if she let him in, they'd have to talk about what had 'never' happened the other night.

Finally a power stronger then him pulled his hand out of his pocket, bulled it into a fist and chose for him; he knocked. After which it seemed his hand became a little knock happy- as well as impatient, and he knocked again…and again…and again until Lindsay yanked the door open with such force he was surprised she didn't pull it off its hinges.

"Whoa," his fist froze mid knock, thankfully as it would have collided with her head instead of the dark wood of her number 36 door and a small smile crossed his face as he took her in. She stood in front of him in black yoga shorts and an oversized sweater.

"Danny?" Her mind jumped to Louie, the reason he's shown up last time and the annoyed look in her dark eyes turned instantly to worry; he knew why.

"No, it's not Louie, I'm here to…" her eyes shifted from his face to the pizza he held in his other hand.

"…to see me?" it sounded funny because they had never hung out outside of work, watching Mac play didn't really count, but who else would he be visiting at _her_ apartment?

"Don't act so surprised Montana," he brushed past her before she could invite him in and was kicking off his shoes before she could shut the door.

"Make yourself at home," Dark eyes flicked up to meet deep blue eyes and there in the silence of their gaze they acknowledged that if he felt uncomfortable in her apartment after he'd already slept in her bed there was a problem. And if they were going to talk about that he would have given her some smart ass answer along those lines but they weren't so he upped for another smart ass answer.

"You mean you want me to litter my clothes all throughout your house? Speaking of, I don't see any of your clothes all other the floor Monroe; I'm disappointed." She smacked him lightly in the side as he moved by her with a wink and she ducked her head to blush. Danny had just planted a picture in her head of their clothes creating a trail to her bedroom but she pushed it away before she could envision what he'd look like underneath his clothes.

"Where do you keep plates?" she looked back at him and pointed to the cupboard just beside him.

"So are you going to tell me why you decided to bring me dinner?" she moved into the kitchen to grab glasses before stopping and looking over her shoulder at him. "Do you want a beer?" he nodded placing a slice of pizza on both plates and leaning his back against the counter to watch her while he ate. Lindsay put one glass back, flattered a moment before placing the other away as well then turned to her fridge.

"I figured you've turned me down every time I suggest dinner that you couldn't say no if I brought dinner to you." She handed him his beer, cold from the fridge sans lid which she's popped off with ease and placed her water bottle beside the plate he'd laid out for her. He eyed her as she took a bit out of the pizza. "Not going to drink with me?" he lightly waved his beer bottle in front of her face; she shook her head.

"One of us has to keep their head about them." She rested her hip against the counter beside him with a smile.

"Too bad," As low as it was he knew that if he got even a bit of alcohol in her it would be much easer to find out why Stella's case had bothered her so much. She let his comment slid, content to watch him until he moved so suddenly she jumped back.

"You have any good DVDs Montana?" he asked, taking his plate with another two slices, and his beer and venturing into her living room. She shook her head but he couldn't see her.

"Yeah; back in Montana. I didn't bring them with me I left them with a friend; figured I could start over here." Danny turned to look at her while pointing at her TV.

"You weren't kidding about starting over; you don't even have a VCR here let alone a DVD player." She laughed as she followed him into her living room.

"Yeah, left those too, it was just too much to bring with me. I only just got the TV last week; not that I've used it much." His mouth hung open as he gapped at her. Lindsay reached up and gently closed it. "You're trying to tell me you spend all your free time sitting in front of the TV watching DVDs Danny?"

"Well…no, but at least if I wanted to I could." She handed him the remote as she went back for her water.

"Doesn't much matter anyway I haven't had much time to sit and watch anything." Work had taken up most of her time, always on call, not to mention the overtime she put in to finish her cases and as of late worried over her coworkers left her just enough time to get in some sleep. She dropped down beside him on the couch as he flicked on her TV and threw his arm across the back of the couch. His fingers grazed her hair and she noticed that he'd taken quite the liking to touching her hair as often as he could; it made her smile.

"Let's see what we've got here?" he mumbled more to himself then anything as he started flicking through channels. "Okay you really need to go get that DVD player as soon as possible." He told her when he'd been though all the channels without success and finally settled on some random sitcom. Lindsay chuckled and reached forward for her water.

"Why, because you said so?" his fingers felt cold without the feel of her hair but he didn't let himself think about it; she would be sitting back against the couch soon enough.

"Hey, grab my beer will ya?" she did as he asked, resting back against the couch and handing him the beer as she waited for his answer to her question. "Partly and I don't want to have to watch some crappy sitcom when I come here." Her eyebrow rose up as he took a swing of his beer.

"Planning on spending lots of time here Danny?" he gave her the little shoulder shrug he'd given her when she'd asked him if he'd ever received anonymous phone calls.

"Maybe," he placed the empty beer bottle back down as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear; something that never happened, she knew.

"Want another?" she asked, clocking her head towards his beer and standing to put distance between herself and the man she would have to soon admit she was beginning to develop feelings for.

"Sure," she didn't notice him stand as well and follow her to the kitchen until she was turning from the fridge back to the living room.

"Oh,"

"Do you want more pizza?" he'd brought their plates and was looking at her questioningly.

"Yeah, thanks…so have you heard anything about Stella?" all she knew was that Stella was fine; she hadn't been raped but she could possibly be looking at murder. He heard the waved in her voice; it had been there all day and he reached out to take the beer from her; he placed it beside him.

"Yeah, Flack called, she's free and clear. From what Flack told me, Frankie had taped them having sex and put it up on the web, Stella stumbled upon the site and broke up with him; he lost it." She didn't look at him as she nodded, holding her bottom lip between her teeth.

"They sent her home; alone?" he looked down at her with her head tilted to the side and question in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah Mac took her home; gave her some time off too." Lindsay had unknowingly wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold and then, though more to herself said.

"Maybe we should call her; see how she's doing?" Danny stepped up to her and Lindsay stepped back; away from him. He took her in, body ridged, chin tipped down, and eyes cloudy and sad and he stopped himself from reaching out and hugging her. He'd seen this before, on women in abuse cases and he chocked down his heart as it wedged itself in his throat at the thought of Lindsay having been abused. He brought his hands up slowly, letting her eyes follow them and took a step back; she dropped her arms.

"She's fine Lindsay. Stella's strong." A small pink tongue darted out to wet her lips as she nodded.

"I know, I know, it just…how does this happen to someone like Stella? She's…" God she didn't want to break in front of him, forgot temporarily how he had had no problem breaking in front of her and began to turn away. He knew he shouldn't have, from the way she stood and how she's pulled away from him so quickly earlier that day but he reached for her before he could stop himself.

"Don't," it was panic as she pulled away, fear when he wouldn't let her go, safety when he gathered her up in his arms and all she needed to breakdown. He could feel her trembling, soft tears soaking through his tee-shirt as she cried and he rubbed her back softly. When she was done she pulled back, he let her and she wouldn't look at him so he didn't push. Her voice was low as she whispered, yet horse from the crying and Danny didn't know if he was ready to hear what she was going to tell him. Didn't know if he could deal with knowing that someone had hurt her but he didn't have time to decide; he held his breath.

"It wasn't me," relief washed over him; it wasn't Lindsay "It was my best friend," red rimed eyes flicked up to his momentarily before back to the counter; Danny stroked her hair.

"What happened?" Everything about Lindsay made him want to protect her and it was killing him that he couldn't stop the pain of her memories from hurting her.

"I tried to, I really did but I couldn't save her; bastard ended up killing her." She provided no details and he didn't ask for them; unsure if it was because he didn't want to push or because he couldn't handle hearing them? Delicate slim fingers gripped the counter, knuckles turning white, lips set, and eyes teary; she'd kill him if she knew that he still found her beautiful.

"It wasn't your fault Lindsay; you tired and she knew that." He danced his own rough, long fingers over hers until she'd eased up and he could tug her into his arms again; she didn't fight him, she didn't panic. Somewhere in the back of his mind he found himself thinking about how right she felt curled up against him, safely resting in his arms; he pushed that thought away. Thoughts like that were dangerous. They stayed like that, with the TV providing comforting noise until her breathing against his chest became rhythmic and he knew that she was well on her way to falling asleep. He glazed down at her, trying to find her face hidden beneath the dark mane.

"Hey, hey, Montana don't fall asleep of me here." Lindsay mumbled back in response but his heartbeat was much to soothing to pull away from; Danny chuckled. He scooped her up, loving the way her hair fell away from her face yet still lay across her neck as she snuggled into him. He walked the familiar path to her bedroom, surprised to find her bed messy and unmade, before he gently placed her down and pulled the covers around her. She curled up facing him and in her sleep reached out for his hand and kissed his palm lightly before dropping it; Danny brushed hair away from her face with a small side smile.

He breezed back though her apartment, gathering the pizza and placing it in her fridge as he threw the garbage away and flicked off her TV. The silence engulfed him for a moment and he could have sworn that if he concentrated hard enough he could head her breathing from the kitchen. More then once as he slip on his jacket and shoes he entertained the idea of crawling into bed with her and letting her steady breathing lull him off to sleep like it had the other night but he knew better.

He quietly he let himself out, making sure to lock to door behind him. He didn't even want to think of all the ways she'd kill him if she knew he'd coned her landlord into giving him a key to her apartment, but he wanted to know that if she ever needed him he wouldn't need to kick in her door to get to her. Maybe one day he thought, blaming it on the time, he wouldn't even need to open a door at all. Maybe one day, if she ever needed him, he'd be laying right there beside her and he didn't know who would benefit more from that little scenario; him or her. He pushed that thought away too; it as well was much too dangerous.

-Girlygirl


	4. Country Girl

See, told you that I didn't forget about this fic; I just had some writers block. Hopefully that will be the last of it and I'll be able to finish this fic without any more delays though I am asking in advance for your forgiveness if that becomes the case. Anyhow, **Stealing Home,** though packed with lots of D/L moments and things to write about stumped me so this chapter is much lighter then the other three. It seemed to be the only thing that worked for me; everything else I started writing got deleted. I know that I am now two episodes behind but don't worry I already have the idea for the next chapter and if all goes well it shouldn't take that long. Also thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter, you're words really helped and please review this chapter; feedback helps. Again nothing belongs to me and I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_Worry is like a rocking chair, it will give you something to do, __but_ _it won't get you anywhere._

_--Unknown_

**Country Girl**

As she pulled open the door to her apartment Lindsay Monroe promised herself two things; she was going to use her peephole more and she was only going to answer the door in her best clothes from now on.

"Honestly, do you wait for me to look like crap before you show up?" Lindsay rested her hip tiredly against the door as she looked questioningly up at him; Danny smiled.

"If this," he let his eyes follow his finger as they both traveled up and down her body motioning to the plain white tee shirt and dark jeans she was wearing, "is what you call crap, Montana then you and I have very different definitions of the word." She rolled her eyes at him but his comment made her smile. Danny rocked on the balls of his feet, "So are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She stepped back, letting him brush by her as he shrugged off his light jacket. "What brings you by?"

"I got the most interesting call," he glanced over his shoulder at her as he made his way into her kitchen and grabbed a beer out of her fridge like he's been doing it all his life.

"Really, and what exactly was this phone call about? Seeing as it was important enough for you to bring up; you're not winning the lottery or anything like that are you?" he laughed, pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and handing it to her when he saw her eying his beer.

"Wow, it must be really big, you're not even trying to get me drunk; tell me already," she took a slip of the water, noting how he waited for her to swallow before he opened his mouth to continue.

"Flack called, apparently James Vackner had a visitor earlier tonight; you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" it was a rhetorical question, she knew as she turned away from him.

"Flack had no right telling you anything," she moved into the living room abandoning her bottle of water on the kitchen counter; Danny followed.

"Flack was being a good friend okay; he was just looking out for you." He grabbed her arm anchoring her to her spot and turning her back to him; anger clear in his eyes and his voice but she wasn't sure what it was directed to; her or that she'd gone to see James Vackner?

"By calling you? You're not my keeper Danny," she hissed darkly, she hadn't wanted Danny to know she'd gone to the jail for this exact reason; the anger in her eyes matched his. Who did he think he was?

"No I'm your friend and I'm worried about you," he wondered if there was someone back in Montana that worried about her like he was? He wondered if she made it this hard for them to worry as she did for him?

"No kidding; Mac mentioned. Tell me Danny do you all meet to worry about me because so far you're all just talking to each other about me instead of talking to me." She snapped before letting out a sign as she dropped her head and her voice then added quietly "you should probably go."

"No." Her head shot back up, taking him in as he stood a couple feet in front of her with his arms crossed definitely across his chest; she'd seen this stance before. "You're not kicking me out; we're going to talk about this." Why was it, he wondered, she had no problem comforting him but when it came to comforting her she made it so it was like pulling teeth?

"There is nothing to talk about."

"You just said you'd rather I talked to you and now we have nothing to talk about? Either you talk to me now and tell me what the hell is wrong or I go to Mac and tell him that you might need to talk with one of the department counselors because you couldn't leave work at work." Nothing about him was bluffing. "Come on, Monroe, let me help you."

God those words sounded wonderful, the only clear thing running through her head right then and Lindsay found that there was nothing she wanted more then to let him; to let him in. But it had never been easy for her to let people in, no matter how damn blue their eyes were. Her eyes flicked up of their own accord seeking out said blue eyes and she let herself get lost for a moment in the intensity and concern she found there. It had been so hard to tell him about her best friend but then she knew that Danny was one of the good guys even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Did you know Sara Butler was a country girl?" he nodded; he'd read the file.

"She was from Montana; so?" It felt weird uttering the word 'Montana' when it wasn't being use to call her.

"Her dad didn't think she belonged here; 'New York is no a place for a Montana girl' he said." She looked past him, to the clock on the microwave that read 11:23pm before he ducked to catch her eyes again and she let him, "Maybe he was right." Danny's breath caught, she wasn't seriously thinking what he worried she was thinking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mont—Lindsay you're not thinking about…" he let the rest of the question hang, she knew exactly what he was asking and in all honestly yes she had thought about packing up and going home.

"It wouldn't be the first time, it's just that before this case I never thought of it like that; like I don't belong here. Maybe it's better if I do go back." She wrapped her arms around herself, looking tiny and defeated and breaking his heart; he pulled her gently into his arms.

"Oh believe me, you belong here," And yet he didn't know if he meant here as in New York or here as in safely in his arms. Soft warm breath tickled his neck, reminding him of where he was and the real reason he'd stopped by. "So I don't want none of this 'maybe it would be better if I go back' stuff because it wouldn't be; not for me at least." She smiled against him, mumbling a small 'thanks' into his chest. After a beat she pulled back and he let her.

"Well then, go on ask me," she dropped onto her couch and laughed when he gave her a questioning look before dropping down beside her as well. "I know you didn't come here for a hug."

"You seem very sure of yourself; maybe I was after the hug this whole time." She kicked his leg playfully with her own.

"If all you wanted was a hug Danny, I'm fairly certain you could have already gotten twenty of them just walking down the hall."

"Maybe I wasn't looking for just _any_ hug, Montana; maybe I was looking for a hug from you." He winked at her and she blushed faintly, turning him on but he pushed it away; when did he go for the sweet country girls?

"Okay, okay, fun is over and I'm tired so it's now or never." she nibbled her finger nail as she waited for his question. The tone around them swirled quickly from light and playful to serious.

"Why can't you let this go? Why did you go see James Vackner?" She sucked in a breath, pulled her eyes up to lock with his; Danny deserved an answer after all.

"Because I saw myself in Sara Butler. Think about it Danny, she was another country girl who moved out here to be something and James Vackner killed her just because he could. No other reason except that he's a killer and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." A small tear rolled down her face which she whipped away quickly and he rubbed her knee. "And I keep thinking that if everything was just a little bit different, that it could have been me instead of Sara on the coroner's table today. The worst killers are those who kill to kill, no MO or reasons means no ones safe; it's scary." She breathed a sign of relief at having gotten that off her chest. This wasn't going to be some big thing where she cry on his shoulder and he let her or vise versa; not like they'd been doing the past couple weeks. No, this was plain and simple. It had hit close to home for her and she was happy that even though she pretended to be angry with him, he cared enough to find out what was wrong.

"Our job is scary, Montana but we got the bad guy and that makes it a little bit better. No, we couldn't save Sara Butler, but at least no one else will die because of James Vackner." She took his big slightly rough hand in her own and slowly intertwined their fingers, nodding at him words.

"Thanks for being such a good friend Danny," she whispered, looking up at him though hooded eyes with a smile as he rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I am aren't I? But don't be fooled I had a completely selfish reason; as cute as I think you are when you're angry you're beautiful when you smile." He grinned when she once again blushed, because he liked that he could make her blush, before she pulled her hand out of his and shoved him lightly in the shoulder.

"You're such a flirt," he laughed, grabbing her hand to stop her and popped his feet up onto her coffee table; she laughed with him.

"I see you finally got a DVD player," he eyed said players before looking back at her only to catch her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear; she nodded.

"Well, you know, I had to considering you're planning to spend a lot of time here and everything; do you want to watch a movie?" she knew that that was what he'd been after when he mentioned the DVD player and he nodded right away.

"Sure; what do you got?" he stood, walking up to the small pile of DVD sitting beside the TV and flipping through them. "And just when I thought I'd be suck watching a chick flick you surprise me." In his hand was the DVD that had been sitting at the bottom of the stack; X-Men. He slid it into the player before dropping back down beside her on the couch.

"Who doesn't love X-Men?" she questioned, shifting to get more comfortable beside him as his hand fell across the back of her head. "Plus Hugh Jackman is a god." She laughed as he rolled his eyes, hushing her gently and letting his fingers brush against her hair. Lindsay pulled her legs up under her and rested against his side, relishing in the heat he provided as they sat in comfortable silence while the movie played. She watched him as he watched the movie noting the small glimmer of awe in his eyes; ever the little boy she thought.

"What up, Monroe?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the screen; he could fell her watching him.

"Nothing, nothing I was just going to add that Wolverine's claws are a total turn on but I didn't think you wanted to hear it." She laughed out loud when his mouth fell open; it was so much fun bugging him but he covered up quickly.

"Good to know, Lindsay; good to know." And they sat there together enjoying the movie as Danny silently pondered where exactly he'd need to go to obtain his own set of adamantium claws? I mean honestly they did everything else in New York he though, so why not graft adamantium onto his entire skeleton too?

-Girlygirl


	5. You're gone and I think I miss you now

Here it is; long awaited. I hope you like it and don't panic at the end because there will be another chapter coming. Remember I own nothing and to please review. If you have any complaint direct them to my Muse; apparently she's allowed to take vacations any time she wants.

* * *

"_Death is but they next great adventure"_

_-Captain James Hook __(Peter Pan)_

**You're gone and I think I miss you now**

Danny laughed, stumbling as he did so when at close to 2 am, they finally exited the small bar they'd been drinking at. Mac had left earlier telling them good work and to take the next day off; they deserved it- his eyes were tired and sad as he did so. Hawkes had left only a few minutes after Mac, leaving Stella as the 'adult' to the trio that was Danny, Flack and Lindsay; problem was that both Flack and Danny were completely and utterly drunk. Lindsay caught the intoxicated CSI before he fell as Stella reached out and laced her arm though Flack's before he too could lose his footing and guided him out of the bar behind their friends.

"Careful Danny," Lindsay muttered under her breath as one of her slim arms snaked itself around his waist to steady him. "You're going to hurt yourself." Her grip tightened slightly on his waist as they brushed by a couple people; he gave her a drunken smirk.

"Hands Montana." It came out in a slur though she knew he hadn't meant it to; Danny had meant to be suave and charming and it would have been if he hadn't been drunk. Behind her Flack cut himself off from thanking Stella for always taking care of him to laugh at them; Aiden's death had hit them really, really hard and it broke her heart. Stella, Lindsay knew would wait and morn however she needed to when she was alone to do so; Lindsay respected that.

"Okay Lindsay, you take Danny and I'll take Flack; why go through the mess of changing drunks now?" The two women chuckled, Lindsay shaking her head as Danny pulled her to him and dipped his face into her shoulder; Stella laughed. She let him do so, so long as his hands didn't stray but she wondered what he looked like to a passerby; did he look like a pig or a lost boy? She hoped the latter because contrary to even her first impression Danny was anything but a pig; he respected women too much to be a pig.

"Maybe you should take Danny?" Lindsay's eyes pleaded with the older woman but Stella would have none of Lindsay attempts to get out of her current situation.

"No can do Lindsay, he seems pretty attached. This honey is what we New Yorkers really mean by 'team work'." Danny looked up then, eyes lightening as if just noticing both Stella and Flack for the first time even though they'd been with him all night and he smiled.

"Hi Stella!" he shouted happily as if he hadn't just helped solved his best friends murder and Stella's eyes softened as Flack rested himself against her.

"Hi Danny,"

"Hey, hey Stel did you know that Montana smells real good; really sweet." Lindsay blushed, thankful for the cover of darkness that was the night as she watched Stella reach out with experience and ruffled Danny's hair with still keeping a sleepy Flack up right.

"I'm sure she does; you be good for Lindsay okay Danny?" and like a small child listening to his beloved mother or sister Danny nodded. "You know where he lives right Lindsay?" Lindsay nodded when Stella shifted her focus from Danny to her; she knew Danny's address butit would be up to the taxi driver to get them there.

Twenty minutes later the cab finally pulled up in front of Danny's building and Lindsay got but a second to take it in before the cabbie was holding out his hand for the fair and pulling away, leaving her to get Danny into the building and to his apartment by herself; she signed.

"God Danny could you try to help me at least; please?" Lindsay grunted as she pulled him up the stairs towards his apartment door; he _would_ live on the 6th floor. In response Danny promptly tripped, taking her down with him and banged the back of his head on the stair as they fell.

"Ouch," he hissed, one arm wrapping itself around her as she lay on top of him and the other reaching around to touch the back of his head where he'd hit it.

"Oh Danny, are you okay?" For a moment she forgot what position they were in, forgot that he was drunk, and pressed herself across him to gently touch the back of his head overtop his hand. "We should get ice on that." Dark eyes glanced down, breath hitching when she caught his clear blue eyes and noted the want she saw there and just as she was about to open her mouth to apologize they were both startled by a sound above them.

"Daniel? Is that you honey; what are you doing on the floor?" Standing there on the landing to Danny's floor was an elderly couple, a kind looking old woman and a man standing just behind her trying not to laugh. Again Lindsay tried to say something but was cut off when said elderly woman continued. "And who is this lovely girl?" Lindsay's eyes widened as she forced herself not to laugh, knowing that had Danny been sober he would have laughed; who said 'lovely girl' anymore?

"Mrs. Thomas you look…" but Danny drifted off jumping back in a moment later but on a completely different subject. "I tripped and I banged my head, Montana fell down too." He arched his head to look at Mrs. Thomas upside down from his spot sprawled out on the stairs. Lindsay pushed herself off of Danny and scrambled to stand before she proceeded to help him up as well; he made sure to rest against her to keep himself steady.

"Montana?" Mr. Thomas finally spoke up from behind his wife; eyebrows knitted as he eyed Lindsay then shifted his focus to Danny.

"Lindsay actually, Lindsay Monroe; I work with Danny." She corrected "I'm sorry um; he's a little bit drunk I was just making sure he gets home okay."

"Oh, that use to be Aiden's job; poor girl's going to be upset to know she's being replaced." Mrs. Thomas laughed and Lindsay felt Danny tense against her; he couldn't expect her to know that Aiden was dead it was much too soon but Danny wouldn't be thinking- Lindsay needed to get him out of there.

"I should get him into his apartment; night." She pulled Danny past the couple, and down the hall before anything could happen, praying that he'd be too drunk to remember anything once they got inside. Lindsay unlocked his front door, tossing the keys into the darkened apartment and helping him in before kicking the door closed with her foot. She could feel the uneasiness in the air around them, knowing the despite her prayers the only thing on his mind was Mrs. Thomas' remark about Aiden.

"Danny I never tried- _I've_ never tried to replace Aiden you know that right? Because I know that I never could and I understand how much you must miss her and if you ever need to talk about-" There was something in her speech that seem to sober Danny up and he stopped her by spinning towards her and cutting her off.

"Save me the bull Lindsay, don't give me the 'I understand' line because no you don't and if I wanted to talk to anyone about Aiden you'd been the last person I'd talk to." She stepped back away from him and the anger in his eyes as if he'd slapped her, turning to the kitchen to get away.

"Do you have ice packs or should I just wrap some ice in a cloth?" she flicked the light on in the kitchen and pulled open his freezer door to find an ice pack sitting on the side of it; at least something was going right. She pulled it out and carefully wrapped it up in a tea towel before moving back to Danny who was now sitting on his couch.

"Here," she pressed the ice against the back of his head, jumping back when he roughly grabbed the ice from her and pushed her hand away from him. "Sorry, I was just trying to…"

"To what? Be part of the team? Don't kid yourself Monroe, you're not part of team; you're not Aiden." Logically she knew that it was the alcohol talking and not him but his words cut, more then she would have ever liked to admit and she was embarrassed to feel the sting of tears in her eyes.

"I was going to say that I was trying to help." She whispered not being able to steady her voice. She stumbled over his keys on her way to the door, bend to pick them up and toss them on the coffee table in front of him before defying herself and locking eyes with him again. If he regretted what he'd said he didn't show it. Still she couldn't seem to stop worrying about him.

"Please Danny lock the door behind me and try to get some sleep okay?" With that she was gone, and with that he let her go. And it was weird because he felt even emptier without her and he hated the fact that he'd pushed her away; this is where he'd call Aiden and she'd tell him what to do to fix this. That though wasn't an option and he hissed as he leaned back, pressing his bruise into the back on the couch and let the tears slid down his face.

"Damn it, I miss you Aiden I need your help because I'm losing it here and I don't know what to do." He'd give almost anything to have Aiden smack him across the head right now and tell him to suck it up; no wait, scratch that, he would give _everything_.

-Girlygirl


	6. Fixing It

Okay, thanks have to go out to **Rhylee** from the _Danny/Lindsay Chemistry_ boards who was a big help and sent me picture after picture of Hugh Jackman which substituted as my muse while mine was apparently in hiding. I finally finished this chapter; I had such a hard time. I seemed to have written myself into a corner with the last chapter and for a brief moment I thought I'd have to leave this fic unfinished forever. Then this came to me; it's in kind of a different format as you'll see. It's almost like four little fics in one. It goes though the stages of Danny fixing his mess with Lindsay- of Danny apologizing. I hope you like it and ten to one the next chapter will be the last and there is also a chance that I'll have to move it to a higher rating (M) so you might want to put this fic on a alert list or look for it under the higher rating to read it. Again I own nothing.

* * *

"_Never, never, never give up"_  
_-Winston Churchill_

**Fixing it**

**Getting advice** (From Stella)

"Hey; walk me to my car," Stella fell into step with him as she exited the locker room and they made their way to the parking lot; Danny signed.

"What did I do?" he asked as she slipped her arm into his and pulled him closer.

"I don't know Danny- how about you tell me?" she smiled as she bumped him lightly with her hip as they pushed though the front doors.

"Is this about Montana?" he looked at this stunning, strong, brilliant woman beside him and wondered where he would be right now if it wasn't for her constant?

"I'm pretty sure I remember telling you to be good," Danny growled and Stella steered him towards her car as she looked at him oddly.

"Please don't use the word 'remember' because I'm just starting to and judging by what I'm remembering I don't think I'm going to like the rest." He ran a hand though his hair, a nervous gesture she knew as they stopped at her car and she unlocked it with the remote starter.

"That bad hum? Well how about you start with what you know?" they faced each other now, Stella leaning on the hood of her car and Danny standing with his arms crossed across his chest opposite her.

"I remember leaving the bar, tripping up the stairs to my apartment with Lindsay, telling her she wasn't part of our team." He looked away embarrassed and Stella couldn't decide if her heart went out to him or is she wanted to smack him?

"That's so much more tame then the talk going around the lab of you two sleeping together and deciding not to speak of it ever again."

"What?" his eyes went wide and Stella laughed at him.

"Oh come on Danny, the two of you haven't been in the same room with each other let alone spoke in four day- people talk." She patted his arm. "But not your biggest problem." No, he thought, not his biggest problem but it was tied to his problem and he really didn't need Lindsay hearing the lab gossip never mine thinking that he's started it.

"You need to help me Stel." Bleu eyes begged her and if it had been any other women on the planet she would have been putty in his hand but this wasn't every other women this was Stella Bonasera.

"I can't fix your mistakes for you Danny but I will suggest talking to her- sort this all out because she's so hurt right now and I'd hate to think of what she might do. Right now Danny, home probably sound really nice to her and I'm not talking about her apartment." His heart stopped- it hadn't been that long ago that she'd broken down and admitted that she thought about leaving New York for Montana all the time and now, well he'd practically told her to.

"You don't think she'd-" Stella cut him off.

"Why not Danny; tell me exactly what it is that's keeping her here?" but he couldn't, couldn't find one thing except her job and he's all but told her that she no good at it- not like Aiden had been. "That's what I thought, honey; and just after we'd gotten her broken in and everything." Stella pushed off the hood and pulled open her door.

"Well, what do I do? To stop her?" Stella turned back top him, car door in her hand and frowned.

"To fix it you mean?" he nodded frantically- waiting patiently for her to fix it like she always did.

"I guess you should start by talking to her- tell her what happen; that you are an idiot and beg for her forgiveness. Let her know that there is something here for her Danny; besides her job."

"I've tried talking to her Stella; I've called her a dozen time and I've even tried to catch her at work but she's avoiding me- I'm this close to being considered a stalker and she still won't talk to me." Stella slipped into the driver's seat and laughed as she closed the door and rolled down her window.

"Then make her talk to you; don't give her the chance to avoid you."

"Like what, break down her apartment door?" his eyebrows knitted- no matter how many friends they had on the force that wasn't going to go over well.

"Let me save you the night in jail- she's finishing up some paper work so ten to one you'll be able to catch her in the break room." She started to car before looking at him again. "And Danny, take action- don't worry about anyone hearing you; it's not their forgiveness you're after." And with that she blew him a kiss and drove off leaving him there with all the advice he needed.

**Taking Action** (Like Flack)

As always Stella was right. Just as the New York born and bred detective had said he moved back though the lab to find Lindsay refilling her coffee cup for, judging by the stack of papers on the table, what must have been the third time. Danny leant in the doorway, ignoring the looks he was getting by passerby's and other occupants in the break room. He licked his lips when she stood on tiptoes to reach the sugar in one of the cupboards and her shirt rode up to revile a strip of creamy skin at her waist.

"How about you let me buy you a real cup of coffee; the coffee shop around the corner is all night?" Lindsay jump, getting coffee all over the counter and turned to face him. She placed her cup beside the mess she'd made and grabbed some napkins to clean it up.

"No thank you; lab coffee works just as well." She was polite and civil but emotionless and fake as she moved past him to gather up her work- he stopped her.

"At least let me help you,"

"No, that's fine- I'm fine." The other people in the break room turned to watch, Lindsay could feel their eyes and she wanted nothing more then to search the entire building for a room that consisted of four solid walls that weren't make of glass and hid herself away in it. She didn't know how much longer she could take being the water cooler gossip without losing her mind.

"I'm try to be nice here Montana." he hissed, standing in front of her and blocking her from the table.

"Don't go out of your way for me Messer; God knows I'm not worth it" She shot back, eyes darker and glaring at him from under hooded lashes. And that was the last stray. Why was this woman so damn stubborn? Didn't she know that he felt like shit for what he's said, that all he wanted- needed was her forgiveness or that he's give his right arm to be able to take it all back?

Danny slammed his hands onto the desk with such force her coffee cup tipped over, sending coffee soaking into her work as it made it's way to the edge of the table and dripped down the side to the floor- everyone held their breath.

"Everyone out, I need the room." He yelled, watching as sound flooded back into the break room as everyone scrambled to get out of his way- no one wanted to set him off more then he already seemed to be.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" Danny moved, closing the break room door before turning back to Lindsay who was gathering her ruined work and rubbing her forehead.

"As many times as you see fit I suppose since they mean nothing to me." She turned back, stopping to find him almost directly behind her and looked up; hurt flashed in her eyes, quickly but there clean beneath the hard exterior and it killed him. Danny glanced up, running a hand though his hair and noticed the small crowd gathered at the door; had he always been this big a deal- had he always been the center of the office gossip? He didn't think so.

"If we're done here, I need to go; I now have to restart all my paper work- thank you." She brushed past him; more contact then he'd had from her in days and dropped her work into the garbage by the sink where she disposed her empty coffee cup.

"What do you want me to do Lindsay? What do I need to do?" her hand froze on the doorknob, body stilled and she cursed herself for still allowing him power over her- even if it was just the tiniest bit. For a moment she contemplated resting her head on the cool wood of said door and giving in- she sucked in a breath and the moment passed.

"Nothing Danny, I don't want you to do anything." And she pulled open the door, spectators scattering as if they hadn't been watching them the whole time, and left him standing there realizing for the first time that he sucked at taking action- he made a note to get tips of Flack.

**Truce** (Heard By Hawkes)

He saw her right away, head cut but breathing- helping him breathe as well and pushed his way towards her where she stood; still CSI Lindsay instead of worried that she almost died. Stella stood with her, worried hands itching to touch her head and see how bad the cut was and Hawkes had showed up moments before him. Danny moved up beside her, wanting nothing more then to gather her up into his arms and hold her but he resisted- she'd probably kill him. She was alive, he had to settle for that, knew that as soon as he could he would fix this mess between. Knew that it wouldn't be right now and voiced his obvious concern for her before taking off with Hawkes in tow straight into the building and to their trapped friends.

It was later, after they'd gotten Mac and Flack out and combed though the building, taking pictures and sending them to her that he finally stepped foot back into the lab and put everything on hold to find her. She could hit him and yell all she wanted but she was going to talk to him, going to hear him out and going to forgive him whether she liked it or not. He moved through the lab, mind narrowed on that thought and that thought only that he nearly ran right into Hawkes who was rounding the corner from the locker room.

"Whoa, sorry man; I wasn't watching,"

"Where's the fire?" Hawkes laughed, noting anxiety in his friend's eyes.

"Hey, have you seen Lindsay?" Danny rung his hands, bouncing on one foot and then the other- his face flooded with relief when Hawkes nodded.

"Yeah, yeah; she's in the locker room- she's still a little shaken up; why?" Hawkes pointed behind him in the direction of the locker room.

"I need to talk to her, is all; thanks man." Danny patted Hawkes' shoulder and brushed by him; Hawkes followed.

"Hey, Montana we need…" Lindsay spun around, giving a little yelp as she hurriedly finished pulling down her top- Danny stopped mid sentence and turned around. "Sorry,"

"No it's fine; I'm done; just wanted to make sure" He turned back and took the last remaining steps towards her, eyebrows knitted.

"Make sure what?" he asked, standing directly in front of her and holding her gaze.

"The paramedic said the burses weren't too bad; I just wanted to make sure." They stood there in silence for a moment before she broke it. "Was there something you needed?"

"We're not doing this anymore; you scared the hell out of me today and I won't let you go around hating me." He touched her forehead, running his fingers gently over the scar there as he licked his lips.

"Danny, please, not this again; not right now." Her eyes fluttered closed, as he stepped closer, warm breath on his neck as she unconsciously leant into his body.

"When would be a better time Lindsay- you almost died today; I almost lost you." He growled into her ear, heart stopping when he heard what he'd said.

"What?" she tried to step back, to look up at him but he cupped the side of her face gently and rested his head in her hair.

"What I said to you was out of line and wrong and I was drunk but I know it's no excuse so all I can do is say sorry and hope you'll forgive me because if you had died today I don't know what I would have done. I can't do this with you hating me and avoiding me- you… God ever since you showed up Lindsay…" he trailed off; he could feel her tears on his neck as they ran down past the collar or his shirt. One hand shot out to steady herself against the lockers and the other wrapped itself around his bicep, holding on to him as he pulled her closer. "I fingered it out today while I was driving to the scene; I need you in my life Lindsay," he mumbled into her hair, letting her cried because the shock had finally worn off and she needed to let it all out.

"I need you too," she whispered in between sob, not caring what she looked like or would look like if anyone were to walk in just then- he kissed her hair.

"Good cause you've got me; I'm right here." He pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her, letting everything else but him and Lindsay slip away and he found he could breathe again for the first time in a week. And just outside the door stood Hawkes; he didn't know what had happened between the two of them- no one really did but he was happy that they had managed to find their way back.

**Telling Glances** (Witnessed By Mac)

Mac sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair and watched his two youngest CSI as they stood, Danny behind Lindsay looking in through the glass windows at their injured friend. They'd come in together with Hawkes but whereas Hawkes had come over to talk Lindsay had opted to look in on Flack and Danny had followed. Mac smiled, something, he knew was different- the pair turned to each other.

"Well, still want that ride?" Danny looked caringly down at the petite brunette in front of him; angling his body so that he could look her in the face- Lindsay suppressed a smile. His voice was rugged and deep; Lindsay waiting a moment before lightly nodding her head.

"Yeah; sure." She looked up at him and Danny let out a breath of air as if he'd been worried she'd say no. They turned to him then, relief written on Danny's face as he straightened his body and Lindsay spoke. "Night Mac." Eye filled with worry, body tense; sad almost- but then again he was willing the bet they all looked like that. He pointed to the door, why fight the inevitable? He knew just as well as everyone else in the lab that Danny and Lindsay were stumbling into something deeper then friendship and he was grateful that dating co-workers wasn't against any rules- he'd hate to have to fire two of his best.

"Call if anything changes alright?" He nodded, making the okay sign with his fingers at Danny's request- let them go; today had been a long day. He smiled at them, so clueless and awkward, and watched as Danny placed his hand along the side of her back- his pretense would be that he wanted to catch the door but Mac knew better. He watched them till he couldn't see them anymore, waited alone until Stella finally returned with two coffees; one for him and one for herself and took her seat beside him. Always beside him he mused.

"I'm glad you stayed," he confined, fingering his coffee cup and Stella smiled.

"Mac, that's what we do," she told him, "we take care of each other." He smiled and looked at her and knew she was right. She took care of him and vice versa and he knew that Danny and Lindsay would take care of each other and they would all take care of Flack and so on and so on.

-Girlygirl


	7. Truth or Dare: Part 1

Okay- I know I promised the M rating but I sort of lied. This chapter is the second last chapter the NEXT chapter will be rated M. I got the '_Truth or Dare'_ idea from the D/L thread over at **TalkCSI** a while back and mentioned that I'd probably use it so here it is. Again I own nothing and remember to review- the more reviews the faster I seem to write!

* * *

_"**Truth or Dare?**_ _is a party game requiring a minimum of two players. The game is very popular with adolescents, but is also played by some adults."_

-Defenition of **Truth or Dare? **from Wikipedia

**Truth or Dare?**

Part 1

The heat wave broke out towards the end of August. One week until September, until summer break and work seemed to set in again as full time for most people and no one could step foot outside of their house. No that they couldn't mind you more like they didn't want to; everything was hot and sticky and nothing seemed worth leaving the air conditioned heaven of their houses to venture out for. Which was why, when Danny opened the door to his apartment with his side to find Lindsay sitting on his couch eating apple slices out of a bowl of ice water he froze.

"Make yourself at home Montana," Danny laughed as the door clicked shut and Lindsay looked up at him.

"Hi," She slipped off the couch and followed him into the kitchen as he placed his grocery bags on the counter. "Look, don't be mad- it's just that the air conditioning in my building isn't working and, well I figured…"

"You figured you'd used me for my air conditioning, is that it? I knew I shouldn't have given you a key- user." He handed her a beer, cold and crisp from the fridge and smiled at her as he moved into the living room and motioned for her to follow.

"Okay, listen- just because that's true doesn't mean I don't like hanging out with you it's just really, _really_ hot outside and I was desperate." She took a seat beside him, pulled her legs underneath herself and leaned back into the arm of the couch to look at him.

"Desperate, really, good to know," Danny chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at her as she smacked him lightly in the arm. "Ouch, damn it Monroe."

"So, I was thinking, since I'm here and all, how do you feel about Chinese tonight? My treat." He rolled his eyes at her.

"You mean you're trying to bribe me into letting you stay here until the sun goes down and it cools a little bit?" he took at swing of his beer, locking her with questioning blue eyes.

"Or you know if you're busy; never mind." She stood to go, Danny was being short with her and Lindsay couldn't figure out if he was mad at her for intruding or not.

"No, no wait," Danny reached out, wanting to stop her- he was just bugging her but instead of her wrist under his hand he ended up brushing his hand against her bare leg. He looked up at her and for a moment they just stood there starring at each other until she shivered and he pulled his hand back. "Sorry- um, I mean don't go; I was just kidding." He stood, so quickly that she stumbled back before catching herself.

"So Chinese sounds good then?" Lindsay blushed, moving to grab his cordless phone as she looked questioningly; Danny nodded looking away to shake his head to clear it. What the hell was going on? It's not like spending time was anything new to them, or Chinese for that matter, quite the contrary actually- they'd taken to having dinner once or twice a week since the bombing; since Flack. Danny found he like spending time with Lindsay, and for some reason, being able to watch her, to see that she was alive made him feel better; Lindsay seemed to enjoy his company as well.

"Hey Monroe, I'm gonna grab a shower," she nodded, waving him off as she finished ordering their usual from the small Chinese restaurant down the street. He paddled into his bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped in- something with Lindsay was changing and for the first time in his life Danny wasn't sure what to do about it. When he finally returned to the living room he took a moment to take in the scene in front of him; Lindsay moved about his kitchen like she'd been doing it her whole life- gathering plates and wine glasses and chop sticks.

"Hey, you need help?" she jumped slightly, glancing over her shoulder at him just as the doorbell rang.

"Yeah, could you get that?" Danny pulled open the door, surprised to find the Chinese delivery guy standing in front of him- how long was he in the shower?

"Danny, grab some money it's in my purse; okay?" Danny shook his head, handing the delivery guy his money and taking the food in return before closing the door and turning to find her there.

"You paid again, didn't you? Danny!" She took the bag from him and started unpacking the food onto the table in the living room, Danny in turn got the red wine from his wine holder.

"If it makes you feel better, you can get it the next time." He watched her place fried rice onto his plate and then her as he poured them both some wine when she glanced up at him.

"You've been saying that for the last two weeks- this was 'the next time'." He dropped onto the couch and handed her a glass of wine. "Thanks,"

"Hand me the chicken will you Montana." She pushed herself up onto her knees, reached across the table and handing him the take out container with the crispy chicken in it.

"Here,"

"Thanks," the two of them lapsed into silence. Lindsay popped another piece of broccoli into her mouth and turned to look at him,

"You wanna play Truth or Dare Danny?" Danny gazed down at her, loving the way she seemed so comfortable eating Chinese while sitting on the floor in his living room with her back against the couch he was presently sitting on- he grinned.

"And here I thought we were out of junior high." She smacked his leg lightly as she swirled the wine in her glass and sighed.

"Never mind then, but I can only sit here with you for so long before it gets _really _boring."

"Fine Montana, lets play." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively wanting to see how far she would let him take his innocent flirting before it turned into something that both of them know would be anything but innocent.

"Good, Truth or Dare Messer?" She sipped her wine, looking at him with sparkling brown eyes over the rim of her glass and waited patently for his answer- he's quick to deliver.

"Truth"

"Playing it safe I see." Lindsay ponders his choice, undecided if she's disappointed or pleased with it and what it is she'd like to know about him.

"Truth; safe? Not for me." Danny chuckled almost bitterly and she knew from the look he shot her after that he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"You can always change your mind." And there she is giving him a way out like always; they both do that.

"No, no, still truth; I trust you." Danny shook his head, waiting for her to 'ask him anything', determined not to back down from her- determined to see to it that she doesn't back down from him.

"Okay; tell me about Aiden; were the two of you dating?" She knew it was the wrong question the second she said it; knew it all along and her eyes slipped closed. It was much too soon to talk about Aiden; knew that he never wanted to talk about Aiden with her- she tried again. "Scratch that; what happened between you and your brother to cause such a falling out?" No wonder curiosity killed the cat she thought knowing that that too was the wrong question- she winched.

"Are you sure you don't want a dare instead?" She muttered, looking down, mentally removing her foot from her mouth.

"Isn't the first truth question always suppose to be 'have you ever been in love before'?" his voice was slightly shaky- mentioning Aiden had done that but his light laugh caused her to look up at him- he wasn't completely pissed off at her.

"Um, have you then? Ever been in love I mean?" The only light in the room was the couple pot lights from the kitchen but he still noticed when she takes to nibbling her bottom lip.

"No I've never been in love. I thought I was once a long time ago before I really knew what love was. And no Aiden and I never dated, I tried at first- she was beautiful but she'd have none of that and then slowly she became like family. It would have been like dating my sister or something." She laughed lightly; he smiled "And with Louie, it was just something small that got bigger and bigger and I let it. I hate that he had to almost die for me to make any sort of move; I regret that the most." His laughter turned into a sad smile, one that makes her want to reach out to him but she just stayed silent afraid he'll realize his mistake and kick her out or something; he noticed

"Does that answer you're questions?"

"What do you mean 'before you really knew what love was'? So is that a yes or a no to my question?" She smiled at him, unable to stop herself from prying and her eyes widening when he blushed "Oh my god, are you in love with someone now? You have to tell me its part of the game; do I know her…or him; I don't judge." Danny growled at her little joke; sure he may enjoy the odd manicure but he's completely straight and this close to suggesting he prove it if she's unsure.

"Cute, and no I don't have to answer. Seeing as you asked me three questions and I answered them all in a single turn omits me; so Truth or Dare Monroe?"

"Considering I'm dead either way I'll go with truth too." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why did you come to New York?" Lindsay hesitated; he probes "Come on, you've gotta answer."

"It seemed as good a move as any and Bozeman- well there was nothing keeping me there anymore. I know that's probably not even close to an answer but…" Danny waved her off.

"If it's all you're ready to give me then it's all I need to know…for now." Blue eyes locked with brown ones and she nodded "But someday I'm going to want to know more and hopefully you'll trust me enough to tell me then?" Lindsay smiled at him, he made her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time; make her feel them with such intensity that it scared her sometimes and then he calmed her down just as deeply "Anyway I'm up again; let's go with dare."

"Oh a gambler I see; you sure you wanna put yourself in my hands Danny?" If she only knew- he found himself thinking.

"Tell me Danny how familiar are you with the word 'striptease'?" He smiled and blushed and then licked his lips like he had when she'd asked him if anonymous calls turned him on.

"I've never looked up its definition if that what your mean but I'm pretty familiar with it," he winked at her for the third time that night and her nose scrunched up in mock disgust, "Why?" Oh how he walked into that one.

Seeing as you sound so confident- let's see how good you are _at_ a striptease Danny; I dare you." She laughed out loud at his 'maybe I didn't hear you right' look, "Unless of course you're too scared?" He was on his feet in seconds- Danny Messer wasn't scared of anything- Lindsay knew to play on his ego.

"I always knew you really wanted to see me naked Montana, but all you had to do was ask." He started undoing the buttons on his shirt as her mouth fell open at his comment and she reasoned that her little dare needed to stop; this was all the wines fault.

"You know what, forget about it Danny, I was just bugging you; sit down." She reached up to stop his hands as they undid the last button but he was quicker, grabbing her and hauling her to her feet.

"I'm a born and bread New Yorker Lindsay; we never back down from a dare. Now what do you say; Truth or Dare?" His dress shirt is gone, leaving his black wife beater as all that remained between her hands and the planes of his solid chest- it soon followed. The vibrations of his voice made her shiver; she wasn't thinking properly anymore.

"Dare." He pulled her flush against him, the button of his jeans undone and digging lightly into her stomach as he leaned in, his lips running over the shell of her ear.

"You sure Montana?" Smiling when he felt her gulp lightly and then she nodded against him, "I dare you to help me with my striptease."

TBC

-Girlygirl

Oh wow, bet you all hate me now? I've decided to bribe you guys again; the last part is all ready to go so the amount of reviews will decide if I post the next part by tomorrow or not? I need at least 10 reviews to do so but much, much more is appreciated.


	8. Truth or Dare: Part 2

As promised; I own nothing- please please please review.

* * *

_"And think not, you can direct the course of love; for love, _

_if it finds you worthy, directs your course". _

_-Khalil Gibran _

**Truth or Dare**

_Part 2_

It started with her shirt, and then his wife beater and progressed slowly from there- Danny it seemed like to touch. It was a whirlwind of clothing and bodies and hands and walls- her up against, them before they were moving down his hallway and towards his bedroom. He stops in the doorway, leaning her against the frame, brushing hair away to cup her face; some kisses softer then others- this turned out to be one of them. Lindsay makes little purring noises against him and he finds it extremely endearing- reminding him again of why he'd opted for a cat instead of a dog.

His hand moved, resting just under her breast as he steps closer into her and Lindsay moaned. His lips seemed to trail fire as they move and so do his hands, sending her head spinning- she finds herself quickly becoming addicted to the feelings he was causing. Never before her could Danny remember burning for a woman, wanting to the point of need- like the way he needed air. She melted into him, his lips and the feel of his fingers along her stomach and whimpered; Danny was much more intoxicating then the wine could ever hope to be.

His hands ran down, further this time then before, resting only when he'd come to her ass. He'd spent much too long starring at her ass at work, hoping she didn't notice- not wanting to get caught; he was done just starring.

"Too many clothes," she laughed against his mouth; too many clothes? For a moment she contemplated showing him the trail of clothing leading to his room. Danny pulled back, and took her in, eyes zeroing in on her swollen lips and he licked his own while smiling. He couldn't decide where to start with her, knew he wanted every part of her and knew that this wouldn't be happening against his bedroom door; Lindsay is much too good for anything less then a bed.

He scooped her up, pushed off of the door and carried her the rest of the way into his bedroom- Lindsay Monroe isn't going to be able to remember anything but his name he vows as he lays her down on his bed and crawls on top of her. Her dare was long forgotten as she pushed down his jeans, tiny fingers brushing lightly across his hips, nervous in their new territory; she gulps but he moans and it urges her on.

His hands wined themselves around her back, undoing her bra with expertness that scares her slightly but when his hot mouth closes on her nipple she forgets all about it and gives into him. His tongue shoots out and licks her sensitive nipple every few seconds before blowing on it and sending a shiver down her spine. Then he moves to her other nipple, showing it the same affection as he did the first one. She continues to shiver, both from the cold air shooting through her nipple and from the feel of his expert tongue on the other. His hands move down to slip below the waistband of her shorts and he stops suddenly to look at her in shock.

"No panties, Miss Monroe?" he wondered how he didn't know that before- he'd been looking at her ass all night, and knows that had he know before they never would have made it this long.

"Oops," she breathed "must have forgotten," He reclaims her mouth with his as he dips a finger into her wet pussy- it slides in easily. Her eyes widen, and on its own accord her back arches to his hand; he chuckles and pushed her back down with his free hand. Swiftly, he inserted a second finger, pushing it inside her only once before adding a third. His thumb plays with her clit, flicking it as he continued to pump his huge fingers into her rhythmically; her hands fan out to grip the bed sheets. Lindsay whimpers, the sound almost enough to make him cum right there and he smiled as he takes in the half naked woman trying desperately to arch her hips against his strong hand.

"Easy, darling; just tell me what you need." He whispers into her breasts, licking the valley between them and waiting on her.

"Deeper Danny," he smiles, satisfied and let's go of her hips which arch automatically, finally free to do so. His eyes darken- he's almost sure that this must be a dream because right now Lindsay Monroe is riding his hand and losing control. He continued to pump, fasted and finally deeper into her as he watched her toss her head from side to side, dark hair blocking her face from his view. He feels her walls tighten around his fingers and he pinches her clit; she organisms. He watches her, fingers still buried inside her as she rides it out before he pulls them out and brings them to his lips. She's sweet and musky as he licks her juices off of his fingers and makes his way back up her body. He runs a finger across her mouth, smearing her juices along her delicate lips as he locks his gaze with hers.

"Taste yourself, Lindsay." He all but orders and her tongue darts out to do so. She feels light headed, if she tastes this good it excites her to think of what he tastes like; the thought gives her a new wave of energy and she flips them over; kissing him as she does. His cock is hard and straight against her thigh as she pushes down his boxers and frees his erection. Dark eyes sparkle, he his massive- she lowers her head and takes him into her mouth; this time it's Danny who groans. She pulls back slowly, teeth lightly grazing him before she swirls her tongue around his tip and then starts all over again. She loves the look of pleasure on his face, the way his eyes close and his head falls back in concentration.

His hands tangle themselves into her hair and he tugs a little but she doesn't mind as she bobs up and down below him. Lindsay hears his breathing pick up, feels him tense and it brings a smile to her face; she can't believe that she's doing that to him. Danny grunts but stops himself from arching into her mouth, tugs at her hair harder this time but she pays no mind as her mouth works around his cock.

"Lindsay, hey stop-" his words trail off into a hiss but he moves his hands to her shoulders and pulls her up to him, kissing her before she can protest and pulling her back onto the bed with him. "I wanna cum inside you." He tell her, reaching down to peel her shorts off her toned legs- he wants it all to be about her, wants to watch her lose control over and over again, wants to count how many time he can make her say his name.

He kisses her neck, then her collar bone and works his way down; past her breasts and he nips at her hip bone- amused to find her ticklish and squirming, until he rest just above her cunt. He breaths against her and the familiar feeling of her head spinning comes rushing back- Danny dips his head, his tongue darting out to lick all around her. She shudders; he chuckles. He pulls her legs up over his shoulders, giving himself better access and his mouth closed over her, his tongue finally penetrating. Soft and thrusting, only his mouth and his tongue inside of her; Lindsay moans loudly, strapping at the sheets of the bed with her neatly filed nails. He let his teeth brush over her clit, and then mouths it, breaths on it, and she lifts her hips toward him, wanting more- needing.

His tongue press against the tender area just in her center, hard, and then it's inside her again, stroking, thrusting, and his breathing is harsh. He lifts his head, and she wines, wanting his mouth back on her. Lindsay twists and wriths in front of him. His eyes glazed over. She arches again, and he returned his mouth to her, suckling her clit, his tongue swirling around it, pushing against it, pulling. She jerked up off the bed hard, maoning his name, her body exploding.He laps at her moisture, softly, tenderly, as she gets her breath back; my god she is beautiful he thinks.

He starts his move back up her body- tight and leatal underneath him, kissing everything in his path, tasting her again, making sure to nip the ticklish spot where her hip juts up, and he rubs his check against her abdomen. All the while his hands never stopped exploring, caressing, smoothing, touching, until he is once again looming over her. She mumbled inaudibly things, her eyes still closed and perspiration forming lighting at her hair line.

Danny stopped from pinching himself to make sure it all real, because even if it's not this is by far the best Lindsay fantasy he's ever had and he's had plenty. She hissed when his finger lazily trails along her side and he knows that he can't wait any longer to be inside her, to feel her warmth around him. It seems she can't wait either, for when he gently pushes hair out of her face and looks down at her he's stunned and a little more then giddy to find lust filled eyes looking back at him.

"Fuck me Danny," And that's all he needs. He reaches over and grabs a condom from the night table, tearing it open and rolling it onto his penis; Lindsay helps him. He can feel the heat radiating from her as he settles himself between her legs, glancing up at her and hoping that they aren't making the biggest mistake of their lives. He hides his face in her neck, and slowly pushes into her, sucking on the flesh under his lips as he does so. Lindsay moans almost painfully and he pulls his head up, scared that he hurt her.

"You okay?" he stills himself, kissing her ear and then her jaw as she nods.

"I'm fine; not use to someone so big." She can feel him smile at the side of her mouth and she blushes but its true; none of her other lovers had ever stretched her the way Danny way. Her arms fall back over his shoulders, as she lifts her legs around him to take him in deeper. Danny relishes in the feel of being inside her, of how tight, and hot and wet she is. Finally, after she can't take it anymore her hips jerk up and he pulls out before slowly, antagonizing, inching his way back into her; watching as she continued to lose control.

"Please. Oh, Danny." She groaned, her want overcoming her need to keep some control and she doesn't care that she's begging. Danny smirked, picking up the pace, thrusting into her as her hips arch up to met him. She whimpers, her breathe becoming ragged as she digs her nails into his back but he doesn't notice the pain as he continued to plunge into her. He pushed himself into her and then withdraws; only to return with a force that send her screaming and crying in pleasure.

"Christ Lindsay," he growled, biting at her nipples.

"Faster." she panted, urging his hips on with her own until they reached a speed and roughness that lets her know that there is a good chance she'll be incredible bruises in the morning. At the moment she doesn't care as Danny catches both her wrists and holds them above her head as he bends to taste her lips; her tongue meets his halfway. He moves lower, latching onto her neck again, bent on finishing the project he's started earlier as he continues to pump in and out of her, making sure to go harder and deeper with each thrust. He sucks on her neck until it burses, until he leaves his mark before he pulls back and darts out his tongue to lick it.

Lindsay struggles to free her wrist, wanting to run her hands down his solid chest, to wrap around his penis. Danny will have none of it as he tightens his hold and reaches down to her clit which jolts her hips up in pleasure and surprise. He watches as her eyes opens wide and her mouth takes on the shape of an 'oh' but no sound comes out. She grippes the pillow under her hands, arching repeatedly, needing to feel him deeper, closer and causes him to groan. The Lindsay Monroe moaning wildly under him was entirely different from the woman he was use to at work. Suddenly her orgasm hit her, spinning her high above them and shattering her into a thousand shards of pleasure. She calls his name over and over again as if it were a mantra of her ecstasy and Danny knows for a fact, that he's never heard anything as magnificent before.

He's close, can feel himself losing control but he holds off, wanting to make sure Lindsay is completely taken care of before he finds his release. Her muscles squeezes and gripped him as she milks him, her body writhing violently beneath him before she finally begins to settle down; she looks up at him and nods.

"Cum for me Danny; please." She hisses, arching so that he can feel her again and his cock twitches inside her. He lets go of her wrists, moving slowly inside her like before, hoping to bring her to orgasm again with him. Lindsay reaches between them circling her small hands around his shaft and pumps her hands up every time he sinks into her. She wants to flip him over and ride him but he keeps her down with a hand on her hip.

He picks up speed, as their bodies slap together, until he pulls her leg from around him onto his shoulder and manages to go even deeper inside her. Lindsay's breathe hitches; she can't believe that she's about to cum for the fourth time and Danny hasn't even cum for the first. She tenses up and he can feel himself on the edge. He leans down to kiss her and it happens. Danny groans into her mouth, pulling away as he orgasms and brings her with him.

He collapses on top of her, breathing deep as he hides his face in her neck and mutters her name again and again; Lindsay smoothes down his hair and lets him catch his breathe. Beneath his lips he can feel her heart beating madly and he can't describe how it feels to know that he's the reason for it. He rolls them over so that he is still inside her and Lindsay is lying on top of him; he pulls the covers up. His room smells of Lindsay and sex, and as he brushes hair out of her face she signed and he kisses her forehead. Gently running a finger over the hickey he'd left on her neck, he smiled; she may not know it yet but she belongs to him- he has no intension of letting her go. Lindsay in turn draws random patterns on his chest- oddly quiet which worries him greatly; he doesn't know what he'll do if she regrets what they just did.

"You okay Montana?" he holds his breathe, hands fingering her hair as it lay spread out across his chest.

"Truth or Dare?" She says the first thing that pops into her mind; he gives her an odd look.

"Truth," finally comes his answer, his voice rough in the calm darkness- waiting for the let down.

"Was this about more then just sex or was I just another woman?" the nervousness is clear in her voice, underlined with worry and a bit of hurt and when he remains silent she panics and goes on. "Because it was really good sex, and we don't have to mention this again if you don't want. We can go back to the way everything was and forget about all this and you can jump in here at any time…" He growls as she trails off and worriedly knits at the corner of the blanket on his bed but she won't look up at him; he can't believe they're having this conversation while he's still inside her- can't really believe she needs to ask.

"Damn it Lindsay, look at me." He's voice is low and controlled as he coaxes her chin back in his direction with one hand and bring her face up to look at him; it kills him to see the glisten of tears in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry Danny, I get it." It's a feeling of lose for both of them as she moves off of him to gather the sheets around herself to go; he grabs her gently and rolls her underneath him catching her mouth with his, eating up her yelp.

"This is about much more then just sex, I want you if you'll have me," and then as a side note he adds with a smirk, "Though the sex is great. Does that answer your question?" A smile breaks out across her face; blush follows. She begins peppering kissing along his neck and chest as they continue to bask in the afterglow when his quiet voice stops her.

"Truth or Dare?" she questions him with a look like he had done her before. "Come on what have you got to lose?" she shrugs her shoulder.

"Dare," she tells him being bold and shocking him; her last dare landed them in the position they were currently in; he grins and lovingly brushes wild curly hair out of her face. He trails his fingers down the junction where her jaw and ear meet after tucking the hair behind said ear and finally dances it across her collar before stopping to feel her heartbeat under his fingertips.

"I dare you to fall in love with me like I have with you." He dips his head to whispers into her ear mumbling it against her skin almost and her breathe catches before she laces their fingers together and kissing the inside of his wrist.

"It's too late for a dare like that Danny; I already did." She tells him honestly, glancing up to find him smiling down at her with stunning blue eyes that almost illuminant the rest of the room. He presses her against him, as close as possible to feel every part of them touching. She fits him perfectly as if she'd been made with him in mind; or had it been the other way around? He can't believe that this all started with his brother, with complete and utter devastation that she saw him though. He doesn't know, nor care and he sure as hell isn't about to questions God's plans but he is thankful for said plans; they brought Lindsay to him.

Somewhere in time the city boy from New York and the country girl from Montana were destine to meet, their paths suppose to cross and he marvels at her as she drifts off to sleep next to him; perfect he thinks- absolutely perfect.

_End_

-Girlygirl

I'm kind of sad and more then happy that I've finished this story- it's the first story I've stuck with and gotten better at as I went. All your reviews were so helpful and beyond appreciated. Please review this chapter as well, for this is the end.


End file.
